GeosheaTV
GeosheaTV is an American animated sketch comedy-variety crossover show based on the Geoshea series, created by Gabriel Garcia. It is based on the Cartoon Network series MAD, as well as Fox's Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live, and Nickelodeon's All That ''and ''The Amanda Show. The series premiered on Fox on June 7, 2002. Despite ending in 2007, GeosheaTV is still a cult following airing for a total of five years and three months (or sixty-three months) between its first episode and the series finale. Format Coming soon! Recurring sketches * What If... - A collection of animated sketches which series alternate (non-canon) scenarios. They are similar to The Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween episodes in being non-canon and segmented episodes. * Commercials '- Episodes usually begin with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. Some examples include Toybay.com, an eBay.com-type website where people sold their toys. * '''Judge Puckett '- A parody of Judge Judy, as well as Judge Trudy ''from ''The Amanda Show. This animated sketch stars Judge Puckett (played by Red Puckett), and the Bailiff (played by Gru) and features a child plaintiff (played by Dr. Nefario) "suing" an adult defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Red always finds in favor of the child, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the adult to an absurd punishment. Each Judge Puckett sketch typically involved two cases, and would end with Red saying, "Bring in the dancing lobsters!", after which a group of people in lobster costumes, known as the Dancing Lobsters, would enter the courtroom and dance with the spectators. * '''Many Ways to Kill A Minion - A parody and spoof of Wanna Kick Rayman from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. This animated sketch focuses on a fictional series of 600 video and DVD episodes created by evil minions to train themselves against minions. Each episode starts with a fictional "buy 600 get 1 free!" offer, followed by the main content. The videos show creative and odd ways that evil minions devises to beat up an animal that has the role of the minions. The victims are dressed with a shirt in the style of the minions and sometimes with a brown wig and glasses on their heads that resemble Gabriel's hair and glasses. Sometimes the animals prevail and manage to defeat evil minions. * Geoshea Movie Selection '- Based on the on ''The Amanda Show ''sketch Blockbilster, this sketch involves customers trying to rent popular movies, (such as ''The Geo Team Movie) and instead ending up with ridiculous knock-off versions which were poorly acted out by the vaguely Eastern European family (played by the minions.) * 'Ask Homer '- An animated talk show sketch starring Homer Simspon, who is always positive to host on his own talk show until he reads hand-written letters and digital email letters sent in by clueless viewers who are Geoshea fans and haters. After reading a hate letter made by a Geoshea hater, he would shred the entire letter into pieces and go on a violent tirade against the hate letter's author. * 'Frenzy Gaming '- This sketch was introduced in the sixth season. * 'So You Wanna Win Ten Dollars? '- A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Cole (Coraline Jones). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked five questions, with the final question being worth ten U.S dollars. * '''The Minions Behind the Backstage - This CGI animated sketch stars Stuart, Kevin, Bob, Dave, and Norbert as security guards for the backstage of the show. * Geoshea Puppets - A live-action puppetry sketch featuring the Geoshea characters as puppets. * Stranded '- A parody of the hit CBS reality TV series ''Survivor. The players, usually repertory players and characters from the Geoshea series, are stranded in a strange location and were required to stay and deal with one another. * '''Cringeworthy Junk - A collection of CGI animated sketch that shows cringe stuff. It started with episode 1 of Season 2. * When... Attack - A parody of dramatic crime documentaries, such as When Animals Attack!. Gru introduces himself as a famous character, then explains how a certain inoffensive group have been attacking people. Sketches ended with the attackers showing up in the studio. Gabriel also shows no sympathy for the victims of the attack. * GeosheaTV's Storybook Remix '- A sketch detailing remixed versions of popular children's books. * '''Extreme Girls '- Based on The Amanda Show ''sketch, "The Extremes", this sketch is about the girls, who always take every little thing to an extreme. Whatever they feel, they seem to always overreact to it. For example, when eating pizza, Agnes begins crying hysterically, claiming he is sad that when they finish eating it, it will be gone. * '''Minion Moment '- An animated sketch based on "Hillbilly Moment" from The Amanda Show. Dave and Stuart tell a knock-knock joke which always ends up with Dave hitting Stuart over the head with the subject of the knock-knock joke. * 'Where's Red? '- A Where's Waldo type sketch featuring Red Pickett who is hiding at a small-time public function. The viewer is asked to try to find her only to see at the end that she is always cleverly disguised as a prop to blend in perfectly with her surroundings. * 'The I'm Going to Marry Ralph Williams Show '- Shelley Stevens (Lucy Wilde) is a girl who runs a web show about Ralph Williams (Gru) who she is obsessed with much to his chagrin. * '''Geoshea News Starring Gru and Red - This animated sketch stars Gru and Red as newscasters who end up delivering the recent news. Starting with Season 3, the sketch serves as the cold opening for every episode. This sketch is also similar to the Weekend Update from SNL and MAD News from Cartoon Network's MAD. Episodes Main article: List of GeosheaTV episodes Voice cast Reportery players * Steve Carell as Gru * Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as the Minions * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Keith Ferguson as Bloo * Gabriel Garcia as Toon Link / Geo Guy * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Green Bob * C. Elbourn as Ico * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Kristen Wiig (Season 5-present) as Lucy Wilde * Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster * Cathy Caviandi as Edith Gru * Tara Strong as Agnes Gru * Christina Ricci (Season 1-3) and Dakota Fanning (Season 4) as Coraline Jones * Gus Lewis (Season 1-3) and Kodi Smit-McPhee (Season 4) as Norman Babcock Featured players * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charles Martinet as Mario / Luigi * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Phil LaMarr as Cool Spot * Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson * Sean Marquette as Mac * Danny DeVito as The Lorax * Ed Helms as The Once-ler * Taylor Grodin as OJ Development In 2000, Gabriel Garcia had the idea of creating a sketch comedy series that features the Geoshea characters. Later, the title was revealed to be GeosheaTV,. Production began during late 2001, and it was announced that Fox would be airing the series, and that every season would go from June to December. The show took inspiration from other sketch comedy series like Mad TV, Saturday Night Live, MAD ''(2010-13), ''All That, and The Amanda Show. Opening sequence Every season has the title sequence beginning with the GeosheaTV ''logo. The sequence shows each repertory cast member introduced, followed by the featured cast. After the last cast member is introduced, the music stops and the title sequence ends with the phrase "You are now watching ''GeosheaTV."